


No Rest for the Wicked

by writingfromasgard



Series: Camilia x Hvitserk [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.Poor Camilia finds herself in more trouble than she's ever been in after Hvitserk receives a visit from someone.





	No Rest for the Wicked

A loud knock rattled the room's door in its frame. Camilia could not think of a reason why she should abandon her comfy bed in favor of answering it. She dragged the covers over her shoulder and tucked them under her chin. Another loud knock disturbed her attempt at getting back to sleep. She burrowed her head under her pillow, taking the next knock down to an ignorable volume. She closed her eyes and could taste the sweet embrace of sleep on her tongue when her phone began screeching.

She groaned and hoped for one more hour of sleep. She blindly felt for her phone, pulling her head from under the pillow as she brought the screen into view. The bright letters of Hvitserk's name burned her sleepy eyes. She rejected the call and tried to drift off again. "Cam! Open the fucking door!" That was Hvitserk's voice for sure. 

Even if she had ignored him, he knew where her spare key was. The knocking was more than likely a formality on his end after she screamed from the surprise of him in bed with her last time. Seconds later, she heard the front door creak as it was pushed open followed by the loud slam of a door. “Cammy!” He hollered down the short hallway. The bedroom door flung open, hitting the wall behind it. It took a moment for his cologne to reach her and a moment later, the warmth of her blanket was jerked off. “You always have to make this difficult. You could have open the fucking door.” 

Camilia braced herself. The bed underneath her creaked under his weight as he climbed up her legs. He used his knees to push her legs apart, stopping to kneel at her knees. “I’m tired, Hvitserk.” She whined, pulling her head from underneath the pillow. She looked over her shoulder at him and had an ‘oh shit’ moment. No hint of a smile or playfulness was in his face. Even when he was mad, he had  _something_.

He dug something small out of his pocket and with a  _click,_ the blade popped out. “I thought I told you a million times. You are mine. MINE.” He pressed the blade against her outer thigh, sliding the tip upwards. It caught on her panties, and he slid it under the side. “Why the fuck did you think you could get away with it? Because it was flirting? Because you didn’t see my guys?” He twisted the knife and jerked it away from her skin, cutting through the fabric,

“I told him to go away!.” Camilia knew her reasoning was falling on deaf ears as he did the same with the other side. He put the knife on her thigh and pulled the useless panties from under her. He picked up the knife by the blade. She turned away, burying her face in the pillow again. “I would never try anything.” She felt the handle slid up the middle of her cunt and squirmed.

"There you go again. Lying to me." Hvitserk pressed the handle into her, making her stiffen. This was beyond the degradation she endured on a normal basis. He pulled it back out and shoved it back in, fucking her with the knife. It was nowhere near pleasurable. It was closer to teasing, the danger building each thrust. "Did you fuck him? Or just suck his dick? Or maybe you did both. Admit it!"

Camila clutched the pillow. The man Hvitserk was speaking about had offered her several times a "sample of his skills." She shook her head. Hvitserk kept her more than satisfied. Why would she need anyone else? "Neither! I-I told him I had a boyfriend, that I wasn't interested in his small cock."

Hvitserk stopped thrusting the knife's handle into her, pulling it out of her. There was a shift in weight, and soon, he was sitting on the back of her thighs, pushing her legs together. She mumbled a no and yelped as a hand crashed down on her cheeks. The metal rings he wore made it hurt even worse. “And how the fuck do you know what size his cock is?” 

Camilia winced. In an attempt to placate him, she dug herself a bigger hole. “I-I don’t. I just wanted him to leave me alone, Hvitserk. You weren’t there to get rid of him.” Hvitserk brought his hand down on her bare flesh again. Her hands twisted the pillowcase to ease the pain. “Hvitserk! I’m telling the truth!”

“Sounds like you’re blaming  _me_. Is it my fault you’re such a fucking slut?” His rings dug in this time, making her sob. Cam had never seen him go this far with his anger and frankly, never wanted to see it again. His hand gripped one of her cheeks and pushed it apart from the other. “Here I am, trying to punish you and you’re soaked. Figures.” His opposite hand drove its fingers between her thighs, searching to find her hole. She hadn’t realized how turned on she was; she felt more scared than anything.

His fingers crammed themselves inside of her, curling in a come hither motion. Cam gasped, releasing the pillowcase to push back against him. It felt good but not good enough. “It’s you. I’m-” She swallowed down her pride, “I’m wet because I like seeing you this way. Possessive and angry-- It makes me we.. wet.” Hvitserk thrust his fingers roughly into her, drawing out a moan. 

Hvitserk chuckled and withdrew them, leaning forward to show her his fingers. She opened her mouth to say something, and he shoved them into her mouth, forcing her to suck on them. “That guy won’t be a problem for you anymore, Cammy. He really won’t be a problem for anyone. Ha!” He removed his fingers from her mouth, humming happily. “I knew what he tried to tell me was a lie. My Cam would never cum on anyone else’s cock. You love mine too much, right?”

Camilia nodded, not dwelling on the implied death of the mysterious man. After some movement behind her, she felt him spread her cheeks again, pushing his cock into her. They both moaned as his balls squished against the back of her thighs. She clenched her pussy around him, finding this position unbelievably hot. He withdrew and slammed back into her, grabbing onto her ass while he built up speed. 

She raised her hips and received a loud moan from him. The bed below them started to squeak, the headboard beating softly against the wall until each thrust made a loud  _bang!_ Hvitserk kept alternating between hammering into her and doing three long strokes into her. “Hvitserk!” She moaned, slipping her hand underneath her. She bet he could make her cum without the assistance, but with how focused he seemed on pounding away, it was better to be safe. 

Each of his thrusts made her clit skim over her fingerpads. The two of them devolved into panting messes, pushing their bodies against each other until a crack of lightning shot through both of them. “Fuck!” Hvitserk cried out, burying himself deep within her several times. “Milk it, baby -- Milk my fucking cock! Fuck-fuck-fuck! So fuckin’ tight, you slut.” Camilia clawed at the bed sheets, the pillowcase, the headboard,  **anything**  she could get her hands on. 

Her pussy clamped down on his cock while her hand was trapped underneath her, forced to continue rubbing her clit every time he thrust. Before her first orgasm was over, another one slammed into her. She leaned her head back, screaming his name. When all motion had stopped, Hvitserk was laying on her back, his cock wilting away inside of her. “I would  _get rid of_ more guys if I knew that it made you cum like that.”  

Cam’s pussy clenched around him again, and she shivered from his breath tickling her neck. She couldn’t deny it to herself or him now; the idea of him killing someone  _for her_  made her want him even more.


End file.
